In the railing industry, cable railing systems typically require the use of many components and are labor intensive, requiring a fabricator to install. They additionally are not always aesthetically pleasing as fittings and connections of the railing system, including connections of cable fittings to posts, are often in plain view. Moreover, multiple posts must be currently used at a location where the direction or orientation of the railing is to be changed. Thus, at a corner location on a deck, for example, a section of railing coming from one direction must terminate in a first post at the corner location and another section of railing leaving the corner in another direction must originate from a second post also in the corner location. This is commonly called the two-post corner system in the railing industry.